


for better or for worse

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [22]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adulthood, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race doesn't know how he puts up with this every year





	for better or for worse

**Author's Note:**

> Day #22: Dying

“Race, I’m dying,” Spot croaked, reaching a hand out as his face remained half-shoved into the the pillow. 

Pulling his shirt over his head, Race rolled his eyes, handing Spot the box of tissues that had somehow ended up on the floor.

“You’re not dying. You do this every winter. In two days, you’ll be better.”

Spot glared at Race as he tucked the box under his arm and rolled onto his back. “Famous last words.”

Race couldn’t help but laugh at this as he came over to the bed, sitting next to Spot’s curled up form. Brushing away some of the hair on his forehead, Race placed a kiss there as Spot let out a pitiful cough. 

“Take some more of the medicine. Just don’t chug it like last time,” Race picked up the bottle, noting the contents before Spot snatched it from his hands. 

“I know how to take care of myself,” Spot muttered, twisting the cap yet unable to make it open as it should.

Tugging at the bottle, Race all but tore it from Spot’s hands, opening it with ease much to Spot’s chagrin. Race poured a small amount into the supplied cup and held it out to Spot, trying to cover his laugh as Spot glared. 

Gingerly accepting Race’s offer, Spot took the medicine quickly, a small frown forming on his face as he swallowed. “Thanks,” he muttered out, falling limp against the bed again. 

“Baby,” Race commented, checking his watch as he got up off the bed. 

Spot’s hand on his wrist stopped him along with his incredulous response of, “What way do you mean that?” and Race grinned. 

“Whatever way you want.” He distracted Spot with a kiss on his hand and shot out of the room as Spot swore at him. 

Pulling on his coat, Race stuck his head back in the room, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Call if you need anything okay? My shift’s just for four hours today.”

“Four hours too many,” Spot said under his breath, eyeing Race afterwards.

“Won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Race held up a hand. He laughed when a pillow was thrown his way and shouted his goodbye as he left, checking his pockets as he headed out of the complex. 

Walking to work, Race went through his plans of picking up dinner on the way home and maybe even spoiling Spot with his favorite dessert. After all, the sickness had taken a lot out of him. Mostly, Race was just looking forward to the night with Spot, even if it meant dealing with his dramatics over a simple cold.

**Author's Note:**

> pst hey guess what
> 
> this won't be the only sick!spot fic i write
> 
>  
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
